


Distraction

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn’t had a case for eighteen days and is bored witless. On day nineteen John abandons him for over six hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Sherlock hasn’t had a case for eighteen days and is bored witless. On day nineteen John abandons him for over six hours; when John _finally_ arrives home, his left shoe – still on his foot – is wrapped in a plastic bag.

“Right,” he announces. “I’ve been all over London: took a taxi to six different places and stood in the soil at each place. Your task is to work out exactly where I’ve been, and in which order.”

Sitting down on the sofa, he swings his left leg up onto Sherlock’s lap and grins madly at him. “The game’s a foot.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Author’s Note: In May 2012 this 100-word drabble was chosen for inclusion in _Sherlock’s Home – The Empty House_ , a book published to raise funds for [The Undershaw Preservation Trust](http://www.saveundershaw.com), a charity trying to preserve the former home of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Shortly afterwards a poll was run by the publishers for readers to choose their favourite story from the book and to my amazement my story won the poll. 

The poll closed in July 2012 and I’m still waiting for the prize which was promised to the winner – for the story to be narrated and recorded for download by Nicholas Briggs, who plays Sherlock Holmes in the Audio Adventures. 

To show how it _should_ be done, my lovely friend [Mirith Griffin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin) decided to commemorate the one year anniversary of me winning the poll and, in the space of a couple of hours, did what a professional publishing company couldn’t do in a year and produced a podfic – or, rather, a video-fic – of the story. 

You can view it **[here](http://youtu.be/SKCYL-wt8cQ)**.

And in January 2017 the awesome _daysofstorm_ published **[this](http://daysofstorm.tumblr.com/post/156455508982/distraction-clyp)** on Tumblr after she had arranged for [Curtis Armstrong](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curtis_Armstrong) to do a podfic of the story! You can listen to it **[here](https://clyp.it/m303a4kg)**.

I am a very lucky girl.

 

The book is still available, either as an e-book or in hard copy, through the usual channels.


End file.
